How I Met your Master
by Talim76
Summary: [One-Shot] Fréquenter Camus du Verseau, ce n'était pas si compliqué en soi. Le faire comprendre à son disciple, par contre... / / CaMilo. Pour Hemere.


**Salut, tout le monde !**

Non, pas de nouveaux clichés, ni de pathétique tentative d'angst aujourd'hui. Je pense avoir assez donné dans cette catégorie pour les mois à venir!

Je vous impose donc, faute d'inspiration et de temps, un petit projet idiot que je traîne depuis quelque temps et que j'offre de bonne grâce à** Hemere**. XD Voila, il devait être posté pour ton anniversaire, inutile de dire que j'ai BEAUCOUP de retard, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même (un grand merci à **Saharu-chan** pour m'avoir motivé à le terminer). J'ai tâché de concilier les trois éléments les plus importants à tes yeux : du CaMilo, du Hyoga!Bashing et surtout, pas de HyogaxShun. Sur cette base-là, je t'ai concocté cette idiotie. J'espère que tu apprécieras... Dans le cas contraire, mes plus sincères excuses pour ce que tu vas lire.

Petites notes d'introduction :

-Saint Seiya appartient à son créateur, Masami Kurumada. How I Met Your Mother est la propriété de CBS. **AUCUN LIEN ENTRE CET OS ET LA SERIE, NEANMOINS**.

-Si je devais néanmoins rajouter une catégorie en «Disclamer», je tiens à préciser que je me suis grandement inspirée d'une vidéo du youtuber **TomSka**, dont je ne saurais trop conseiller le travail grandiose et l'humour génialement absurde !

-**Univers Post-Hadés** : Tout le monde est ressuscité, tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde est beau et gentil. Sinon, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Mon défi était à la base d'écrire un OS entièrement dialogué, mais j'ai lamentablement échoué : ce format ne me convient pas encore tout à fait.

-Aussi, mes excuses, **Hemere**, si je n'arrive pas à donner un bon rendu de tes chers dorés : ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai plus écrit sur eux et ayant un peu perdu de mon attachement pour ce duo, je ne peux garantir le résultat XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>HOW I MET YOUR MASTER<strong>

-Alors, on y va?

-Tu sais, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est _vraiment_ une mauvaise idée.

-Allons bon! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer, selon toi?

-Tout?

-Tu es obligé d'être aussi pessimiste sur n'importe quel sujet?

-On parle de mon disciple. Ce n'est _pas_ n'importe quel sujet.

-On s'est pourtant pas posé autant de questions avec l'autre, et on n'a pas eu le moindre souci!

-Ne dis pas l'«autre», s'il te plaît. Et tu sais bien qu'Isaak est... disons, plus apte à accepter des changements dans son environnement proche.

-Tu admets donc que l'autre a de sérieux problèmes.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire, Milo?

-En même temps, si tu lui avais dit plus tôt à quel point il avait l'air con à se battre avec un canard sur la tête...

-_Milo_ !

-Bon, on ne va quand même pas s'engueuler PRÉCISÉMENT aujourd'hui, non?

-En ce cas, apprends à respecter mes élèves.

-Je suis prêt à m'y résoudre, et tu le sais. Mais tu m'as fait une promesse et j'aimerais que cette fois, tu la tiennes.

-Je le souhaite sincèrement, n'en doute pas. Mais avec lui, je préfère rester prudent.

-Alors, on le sera, je t'en donne ma parole. ...Est-ce qu'on peut y aller, maintenant?

Soupir désespéré.

-...Très bien. Faisons cela rapidement.

* * *

><p>Au départ, Hyoga n'y avait rien compris.<p>

...Bon, même avec du recul, il n'était pas encore persuadé d'avoir tout saisi, mais pour sa défense, l'entrée en matière ne lui avait pas semblé des plus explicites. Et ce malgré un clair, net et bien évidemment glacial «Hyoga, assieds-toi. Il faut qu'on parle» de la part de son maître certes vénéré, mais fort peu urbain. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette phrase, feu sa chère mère lui avait avoué que son géniteur n'était rien de moins qu'un vieillard multimillionnaire polygame et mégalo ayant sans raison apparente enfin l'intention de le rencontrer après s'être pendant sept ans autant intéressé à son existence qu'à celle d'un clébard indésirable abandonné sur une départementale en départ de vacances.

Mais à se faire traiter d'incapable et de cas désespéré dès l'âge de sept ans, on finissait par s'adapter à tout. Aussi le Cygne avait prudemment fermé son bec, s'était assis sur la chaise désignée et avait accepté la tasse de thé fournie par le Scorpion, se gardant néanmoins de la boire : une tentative de meurtre par empoisonnement lui semblait encore une raison probable à sa présence ici.

-Très bien, Hyoga. Nous avons quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-Euh... Je vous écoute, Maître?

-Alors, comment commencer...? Milo et moi, cela fait très longtemps que nous nous connaissons... et au fil des années, nous avons, disons, développer notre "relation". Sur le plan physique et émotionnel.

-...D'accord?

-Bien... Et est-ce que ça te choque?

-Bah...Pas spécialement, non. Ça devrait?

-Non, bien sûr que non! Il était juste important que je m'en assure, et je suis ravi que tu prennes les choses ainsi. N'est-ce pas, Milo?

-Ouais. Ce n'est pas si fréquent et crois-moi, gamin, ça me fait plaisir que tu ne t'attardes pas sur ce genre de détails!

-En même temps, je n'ai rien à redire, non? Si vous avez pris Milo comme meilleur ami, aussi douteux soit ce choix, c'est une décision qui ne regarde que vous, n'est-ce pas?

Silence.

-...Bah putain, c'est pas gagné, en fait.

* * *

><p>-Bon. Tu auras pu remarquer que depuis un certain temps... Milo est très souvent présent dans mon Temple.<p>

-Oui, en effet.

-Et que le reste du temps, c'est moi qui rejoins le sien.

-Aussi, oui.

-Quelle conclusion tu en tires?

-Euh, que vous passez du temps ensemble.

-Et donc?

-...Que vous n'aimez pas rester seuls?

-Reprenons depuis le début, tu veux...

* * *

><p>-Alors, tu vois... Il fait parfois très froid en Sibérie, tu le sais.<p>

-Et parfois, j'amenais un peu de «chaleur» de Grèce à Camus. Tu comprends, là?

-...Non.

-Bon, reprends donc un thé, Hyoga. Je crois qu'on en a encore pour longtemps...

* * *

><p>-Vois les choses comme ça, blondin : la plupart des mecs vont vers les filles. Mais il arrive que certains mecs aillent vers les mecs.<p>

-Tout comme il arrive que, sans raison apparente, des hommes sensés aillent vers de parfaits idiots...

-EH!

-Maître, pourquoi Milo s'énerve?

-Hyoga?

-Oui, Maître?

-Tu me désespères, parfois...

* * *

><p>-Bordel, mais faut te dire les choses en russe pour que tu piges ? !<p>

-Vous parlez russe, Milo?

-Non, Hyoga, ne le lance pas là-dessus...

-«Я люблю водку»

-...

-Quoi? On m'a dit que je pouvais faire passer n'importe quel message en Russe avec cette phrase !

-Sauf peut-être le seul message _important_ qu'on essaye de transmettre aujourd'hui, au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié !

-Non, sérieusement, je crois que je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'en prendre une.

-La ferme, Milo.

* * *

><p>-Hyoga, tu m'as déjà vu ramener une femme en Sibérie?<p>

-Pas à ma connaissance, Maître.

-Et qu'en déduis-tu?

-Ah! Que vous ne jugiez pas ça nécessaire à notre éducation, c'est ça?

-Je commence à me demander si ça n'aurait pas été bénéfique, au contraire...

* * *

><p>-Bon... T'as déjà vu les magazines que Kanon fait rentrer en douce au Sanctuaire?<p>

-Les revues scientifiques sur la biologie marine?

-Non, gamin. Les _autres_ magazines.

-Ah! Euh... J'en ai entendu parler, oui.

-Parfait. Alors imagine que la fille sur la page douze, c'est ton maître, et moi je suis le mec qui la...

-AHEM.

-Bah quoi, tu voulais pas une approche plus 'imagée'?

-Milo, je peux savoir comment tu es au courant, pour ces revues?

-Euh, tu sais quoi? T'avais raison, je vais te laisser parler...

* * *

><p>-Je disais donc, Hyoga : quand deux personnes s'apprécient beaucoup, physiquement parlant, elles...<p>

-Ah parce que c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi aussi, hein? !

-Bon sang, Milo, je t'ai demandé de la FERMER !

* * *

><p>-J'ai rencontré Camus quand j'avais six ans, gamin, et, comment dire... J'ai tout de suite su que ce serait lui.<p>

-..."Lui" quoi?

-Bah, lui. La personne avec qui je grandirai, je vieillirai et... avec qui je ferai des trucs.

-Des "trucs"?

-Des trucs que font deux personnes consentantes quand elles le sentent bien! Bordel, dis moi que tu vois au moins de quoi on veut parler!

-D'entraînements communs?

-...Rappelle-moi, gamin, ton cerveau est censé supporter quel degré de pression sous eaux glacées?

* * *

><p>-Et là... Et là, t-tu étais mort, Camus ! Mort et j'étais si seul...<p>

-Milo, cesse de pleurer. C'est parfaitement ridicule.

-"Ridicule" ? ! C'est comme ça que tu nommes la plus grande douleur de mon existence !

-Il a raison, Maître ! Réalisez vous seulement à quel point nous avons souffert de votre disparition !

-Comment ça, "nous"? C'est MOI qui ai souffert, immonde assassin !

-QUOI? Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix !

-Dites, vous deux-

-SANS COEUR !

-MEURTRIER !

-MAMAAA !

-Et merde...

* * *

><p>-Ton maître et moi, ON. COUCHE. ENSEMBLE. C'est bon, c'est assez clair pour toi?<p>

-Aaah ! Mais vous auriez pu me le dire tout de suite !

-C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé !

-Tout de même, j'aurais mieux compris.

-Ne nous en veux pas d'en avoir sérieusement douté...

-Ça n'a pourtant rien de compliqué ou de honteux. Après tout, Isaak et moi, nous l'avons aussi déjà fait, alors...

-HEIN ? !

-Ah bah c'est comme ça que t'élèves tes disciples? Bravo, tu pouvais bien m'engueuler quand j'oubliais de nourrir les miens!

-La ferme, Milo : les miens ont au moins passé les dix ans ! Et toi, Hyoga, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis? !

-Attendez... Ça vous choque, Maître?

-Mais... je..._ Oui _!

-Mais... vous venez vous même de dire que vous partagez aussi votre lit avec Milo, non?

-...

-Gamin, quand on te dit "coucher", tu penses à quoi?

-Euh... Bah... "Dormir"?

-...

-...

-Euh, Maît-

-Ta gueule, Hyoga. Franchement, ta gueule.

* * *

><p>-Bon. ...Il est sans doute préférable que l'on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.<p>

-Vous êtes sûr, Maître? Je croyais qu'on devait parler...

-Oui, non. A la réflexion, j'aime autant ne plus jamais essayer de t'expliquer quoique ce soit.

-Mais...

-Non, vraiment, crois-moi. Bénis soient les ignorants.

-Euh... bien. Mais si vous avez encore quelque chose à me dire, Maître, j'ai tout mon temps et...

-Gamin.

-Oui, Milo?

-Barre toi.

-J'allais dire "Tu peux disposer", mais bon, le résultat sera sensiblement le même. Fiche le camp, Hyoga.

Sachant pertinemment que les sentences finales de son maître pouvaient parfois se faire bien plus explicites (un abandon dans le désert glacial de Sibérie une nuit entière à l'âge de neuf ans, notamment), le jeune homme n'insista pas. Et bien qu'encore plus confus et troublé qu'à son arrivée en ces lieux, il décida prudemment de prendre congé, non s'en s'être perdu en politesse et promesse de retour à l'égard de son maître avant de finalement quitter le Temple.

Permettant enfin à ses deux occupants de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de leur siège, un long soupir découragé accompagnant ce geste :

-...Tu crois qu'il a compris?

-Aucune chance.

-Quand même, il a bien dû se douter de quelque chose, non?

-Crois-moi, quand ce crétin décide de s'enfermer dans une illusion, la vérité pourrait s'écraser sur son visage qu'il ne l'accepterait même pas...

-J'aurais jamais cru devoir te redire ça un jour, mon amour, mais à voir les soucis qu'il te cause, t'aurais vraiment mieux fait de l'asphyxier directement dans son cercueil de glace, la dernière fois : on en serait pas là!

-Tu sais quoi?

-Quoi?

-Parfois, j'en suis réduit à penser la même chose...

* * *

><p>-Eh ! Salut, Hyoga !<p>

-Oh... Bonjour, Shun.

-Tu en fais, une tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

-Rien de grave... Enfin, rien de plus grave que d'habitude. Mais j'ai été convoqué par mon Maître aujourd'hui.

-Oh... Ça y est, lui et Milo t'ont expliqué?

-Attends ! Tu étais au courant qu'ils devaient me parler?

-Nous l'étions tous, mon ami. Ça nous semblait d'ailleurs une évidence.

-Et vous ne m'avez rien dit? !

-Ce n'était pas vraiment à nous de le faire ! Et puis, il n'y avait pas moyen d'être sûr que tu comprendrais...

-...Merci.

-Enfin. Tu leur as parlé, donc?

-Eh bien, oui. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'ils cherchaient à me dire.

-...C'était prévisible.

-En fait... C'est assez curieux, Shun.

-Quoi donc?

-Je veux dire... Tu comprends, à force de toujours voir Milo rendre visite en cachette à Maître Camus quand nous vivions encore en Sibérie, Isaak et moi en avions tout logiquement déduit que cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils étaient amants. En tout cas difficile de tirer une autre conclusion, en surprenant plusieurs fois Milo sortir à poil de la chambre de mon Maître en croyant qu'on ne le voyait pas... Mais à les entendre me parler en termes si mystérieux et évasés, je me suis mis à m'interroger. Comme si depuis le début, j'avais tout compris de travers avec des jugements trop hâtifs. Tant et si bien que j'ai commencé à douter et après réflexion, je pense vraiment que j'étais complètement à côté du sujet. Car pourquoi diable se seraient-ils donnés autant de mal pour m'avouer quelque chose d'aussi évident après aussi longtemps?

-...

-Non, je crois qu'il y a derrière tout ça quelque chose que je ne saisis pas : il a suffi de voir leurs réactions quand ils ont failli comprendre qu'Isaak et moi, on... enfin, tu sais très bien quelle relation nous avons entretenu par le passé, on ne s'en est jamais caché auprès de toi. Mais à entendre la voix horrifiée de mon Maître à cette idée... Non, il n'est pas encore prêt pour qu'on lui parle d'homosexualité, ça le dépasserait totalement. Du reste, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a vraiment essayé de m'avouer. Et je ne saurais te dire à quel point ça me perturbe... Comme s'il y avait une sorte d'insurmontable malentendu entre nous, et que rien de ce que l'on pourra dire ou faire ne pourra y changer quoique ce soit, désormais. Et ça, c'est terrible.

-...

-Shun? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-...Non, rien. Allons rejoindre les autres, Hyoga. Mais si je peux simplement te demander un service...

-Je t'écoute?

-Eh bien rappelle-moi simplement de ne JAMAIS essayer de te faire comprendre quoique ce soit autrement que par toi-même, tout problème, conséquence ou concerné confondus. Tu veux bien, mon ami?


End file.
